mikis_ocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Aki
Bianca Akari Corbyn, better known as Aki, is a Dutch singer. She joined the band Timeout in October 2017 as their lead vocalist. The name of the band was shortly after changed to Time Out. She was born on August 1, 2001, in Den Bosch, and moved to Amsterdam at the age of seven. Aki gained prominence as a vocalist of Time Out's breakthrough single, How Do U Feel, as well as their future album, The Past, the Present and the Future. The songs "Blinded" and "Home" from this album, which she helped write, describe Aki's past and future life. Appearance Face&Hair Aki has shoulder length, straight, dark chocolate brown hair which she wears in a messy, high ponytail. She’s got the most simple, common brown eyes you can possibly find on earth - or at least that’s how she would describe them. She’s sometimes got an unusual gaze, which can make you feel like she sees right through you - but most of the time, she’ll just look like she’s slightly uncomfortable but friendly. Her eyes are almond-shaped and slightly upturned. She has a diamond shaped face and thin, slightly cracked lips. Her skin tone is slightly tinted and got a few birthmarks over her face. When singing, she can show quite intense emotion on her face. Aki is pretty bad at hiding her feelings so seeing her expression, you can usually guess how she’s feeling. Body Aki has a fierce, confident posture, and is considerably muscular for a female. She isn’t extremely tall - about 171 cm (5’7”) - and so, whenever she’s trying to be intimidating, she’ll just look like an angry toddler. Just praise yourself lucky Aki actually likes people and doesn’t do that often. She’s slender, but not skinny: she weighs around 62 kg (167 pounds). Clothing Aki isn’t cold very often so she usually wears something that would make people go: “You must be freezing!”. She doesn’t wear shorts during winter - it’s not that extreme - but whenever she wears a sweater or a hoodie she usually has a t-shirt underneath it so she can take it off whenever she feels like it. Her usual outfit consists of a pair of high-waist jeans and a t-shirt, with sometimes the mentioned sweater or hoodie over it. You will never see her in a skirt or dress unless she loses a bet - which is not that rare, actually. Other Aki always wears a pink bracelet on her right wrist. This bracelet has been gifted to her by her mother, three days before she passed away, and serves as a reminder that she would always stand on her daughter's side, no matter what. Personality Characteristics Aki’s a really careless person who really doesn’t give fucks about what happens around her. She loves to constantly make jokes, even (especially) when they’re actually not that funny. She’s really passionate and energetic about everything she loves. She socializes fairly easily, whether it’s with boys, girls, genderneutral, whatever. Aki is a natural when it comes to people and fairly good at fitting in and adjusting herself to the people she’s with. She can pretty much control what sides she wants to show of herself and what sides she wants to hide. However, she might be really confused and/or stressed when she’s around two or more kinds of people who she shows different sides to - because she doesn't really know anymore what to show and what to hide. She’s also kind of insecure what other people think about her, so to make herself more likable she is sometimes willing to lie or twist her opinions to appear closer to a person. When it comes to anger, Aki has two modes: ice cold passive aggressive comments, and full on yelling including not being afraid to slap someone in the face. It takes a lot for her to switch into the second mode, but when it happens: run. After she has calmed down, she will usually fall back into a dramatic sobbing and apologizing. Aki hates being sad and doesn’t exactly know how to express anything that’s in the slightest related to sadness. Like, yeah, she can be great mental support and stuff, as long as you keep her problems out of this. Aki’s afraid to be a burden to other people and tries to bother them with her own personal stuff as less as possible. As long as she’s the only one affected by it, and she knows she doesn’t need any mental support or someone else’s help (and sometimes even if she does), she just isn’t bothered to tell anyone. Skills Music: Aki has taken 7 years of singing classes and is a really talented singer. She also played the violin since her fifth birthday. Aki has perfect pitch and is a natural when it comes to melodies and a bit of rhythm, but can’t do anything related to chords for shit. On the violin, she’s a classical musician. Aki has never improvised before and because she knows she’ll suck at it, she isn’t bothered to try. She can compose quite well, but in order to do that she’s gonna have to sit down and write something down, and try again and again. Just making something up on the spot is not gonna work. Soccer: '''Though about a year ago she stopped playing in her team, Aki still likes playing soccer with her friends, during school breaks, or in her spare time. '''Socializing: Aki is a natural when it comes to talking to people and socializing. She just seems to be a very likable person and has lots of acquaintances everywhere she goes. She keeps up with her fans on social media quite frequently and easily. Together with Rae, she runs the band’s social media accounts. Math: Aki is quite a strong beta and is especially good at math. She isn’t good at all school subjects (like a good Asian should be), but you could call her a math Asian. Flaws Languages: '''Aki speaks English, Dutch and Japanese - but only because those languages have been taught to her since birth. Any other language she started learning later at school has been and will always be a very weak subject of her. '''Pretty people: Aki has pretty low standards when it comes to the term “pretty” and so, she finds a lot of people pretty. She also develops crushes fairly easily and can’t just drop them. It’s annoying. She hates it. Writing lyrics: Please, I’m begging you, please do not let Aki write your song lyrics. She doesn’t understand how writing lyrics works and it will either be absolute fucking bullshit, cliché, cringy, or all at the same time. Tickling: Aki is very ticklish and whenever you like touch anywhere that can be ticklish, she’ll start laughing uncontrollably. Please don’t try this. She’ll murder you. Fears Pyrophobia: Aki is really scared of fire - when she was three she stuck her hand into the fireplace when her parents weren’t looking. Her hand fully healed, but Aki still prefers to stay away from any open fire, or things related to fire. Claustrophobia: Aki can’t really explain it either, but she has never been too fond of small spaces. They don’t especially scare her but being in a small space gives her some kind of adrenaline kick instead. She becomes way more aware of her surroundings and her reaction speed is almost unbelievable. Autophobia: Aki’s very scared of the people around her leaving her. It happened to her multiple times (see: Past) and sometimes makes her scared of committing to relationships with people. Situation Environment Aki lives with her brother and her father in a small village near Amsterdam. Her brother is sixteen has the syndrome of Down. The house is fairly big and Aki has never known poverty. The attic used to be the guest room, but has been turned into a small, sound isolated studio where at most five people can fit in. Aki is in a band, Time Out, and the attic is usually where they practice and record. To be able to afford the components of being in a band and a good setup, she works at the local bakery. When she’s not singing, Aki loves writing fiction and playing soccer with some of her friends. She’s perfectly healthy, though she highly probably suffers from heavy insomnia due to never sleeping on time. Though, as she usually states, her “dating pool is twice as big I’m still all bi myself”. Though she has a crush (see: Relationships/Fandom ships) as long as they stay single as well, Aki doesn’t have a problem with being single. Past Aki had a good youth. She was born in Den Bosch but moved to Amsterdam when she was seven. She grew up with both her parents and her little brother, Reno, and though he had the syndrome of Down, it didn’t feel like much of a disability or a problem to Aki. It even made her have less trouble accepting someone for who they are. She had kind friends who she never argued with (though they sometimes argued with each other and made her choose sides), she grew up carelessly. This all changed in her sixth year of primary school. Aki’s mother passed away when she was 10, and it still has her crying some nights. It was a really tough period. Her father fell into depression, often skipping work, refusing to cook or even come out of his room. To keep the household running, Aki had to start working at an early age, and take her mother’s place in the household - cooking, cleaning, taking care of her brother, and all other chores her parents normally did. Aki went to a psychiatrist, who helped her pull through - barely. But Aki learned to deal with it, how to live with it. It was somewhere during her third year in middle school when her father started to show signs of recovery, and at the end of the year he managed to fully heal from everything he had done to himself and his family. He went to work again, started watching his children, even planned a house renovation to help clean of all the mess he had made. In March 2018, Aki joined the band, and handed the household running to her father again. Though it has put her through a hard time, she’s still forever thankful for everything her mother taught her and wishes every night that she would still be here. Relationships Mar: Mar and Aki have a very good relationship up until the place where she can call him Marvi without running away too hard. Aki considers the relationship she has with Mar as one of a kind and trusts him blindly. She would almost call him her older brother, but there has always been one issue: she’s had a crush on him since a very long time, but she has always been afraid to tell him - not wanting to ruin the friendship they have. But that isn’t the only thing that stands in her way of confessing (see: Ezra). Ezra: Aki considers Ezra one of the sweetest, purest people she’s ever met, and would give the world for her. She cherishes Ezra as one of her most precious friends and though the two are kind of opposites, since they landed in the same class in fourth class, the two have been inseparable. But: Aki didn’t know when exactly it happened, but there had been one point where her blunt admiration for Ezra turned into a lowkey crush. And since then, Aki hasn’t done anything about it, so she still has a very weak spot for Ezra. Rae: Aki loves to fuck around with Rae - especially since Rae always seems to be up for anything, whether it’s a party, drinking with friends or just hanging out and doing weird stuff. One of their favorite weird things to do is exchange meme songs to play on the piano. Ryver: Aki and Ryver don’t have too close of a relationship, but they’re on good terms. They see each other whenever Ryver stops by at Rae’s place, and Aki hangs out with Rae pretty often. She looks up to him, as he is pretty damn good at drumming. Zira: Zira is Aki’s all-time best friend. She trusts her like no other and thinks of her as a fun-loving, sweet person. The two have the most comfortable, no homo friendship imaginable. They sit on each other's laps, hug, jokingly confess and even propose to each other quite often. It’s the #1 popular ship in the fandom, though it’s more of a bromance than an actual ship. Zira is the only person Aki trusts with her crushes. Though Zira is not part of the band, she hangs out with the band members quite often and is also usually there during their rehearsals. Quotes Related articles Blinded ― Aki's short storyCategory:Characters Category:Time Out